


We Danced

by Dazeventura6



Series: AUs [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartender! Hotch, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Inspired by the Brad Paisley song We Danced. What happens when Bar owner Aaron meets Spencer Reid?





	We Danced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSweetCheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/gifts).



> Happy birthday! I hope u like it.
> 
> Thanks, Susspencer for the last minute beta.

It was late and Aaron was tidying up the bar before locking up. It had been a good day for his little pub, lots of happy chattering customers. Aaron sighed, happily humming a little tune as he set the glasses and bottles to right behind the bar, making a mental note to order more of the scotch Dave liked since it seemed to be running low. Dave was a good friend, as well as a regular customer. Aaron was content with his life, despite Dave’s repeated lecturing about his needing to date, Aaron was happy enough with his life.

When his marriage to Haley and his career as a lawyer both came to an end, one after the other, he had used his trust fund to buy this bar and he was happy enough with his life as it was. So what if he didn’t have someone to go home to and was sometimes lonely and horny? He had his right hand for company when he was horny and several good friends to keep him company when he was lonely, no matter what Dave said.

Aaron had given in to his incessant nagging a few times and gone on dates with the women and occasional men that Dave tried to set him up with, but nothing ever came of it. He just couldn’t see himself spending any time with those people, despite how perfect Dave thought they would be for him. Luckily, Dave seemed to have given up on him lately and hadn’t nagged him to go out on a date with anyone lately. Aaron knew it wouldn’t last but he would enjoy his peace while it lasted, in fact, he was pretty sure that Dave had been gearing up to something today until he had been unexpectedly called in to work.

As Aaron finished stacking the chairs and mopping the floors, he heard a knock on the door. As he carefully looked out he saw a very young man shifting restlessly from foot to foot. When he opened the door and raised an eyebrow inquiringly the young man blushed and stuttered.

“Um…I…uh…I think I left my bag behind today. Did you see it by any chance?” He asked, shifting nervously and turning an adorable shade of red.

Aaron couldn’t help himself, he found himself completely charmed by this young man. Aaron had noticed the man when he had first entered with a group of friends but had soon lost track of him in the crowd.

“Come on back. If someone found it, they would have put it behind the bar.” Aaron said, locking the door behind the young man and leading the way to the bar.

As he rummaged among the shelves, he noticed the younger man wearing a gun and he wondered what if he had made a mistake but pretty hazel eyes had noticed his gaze and the younger man answered his unspoken fears.

“I’m an FBI agent. Spencer Reid.….Dr. Spencer Reid.” The man said, pulling out his credentials and showing them to Aaron, “No need to worry I wasn’t here to rob you or hurt you in any way.” he said, smiling wryly.

“Aaron Hotchner, bar owner. That’s good. Do you know Dave then? David Rossi. I realize not everyone knows each other, but he is quite famous.” Aaron said, smiling back and flashing his dimples for what he was worth as he pulled the satchel out from under the bar.

Spencer gave a glad cry when he saw the bag, “Thank god. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost it.” He said, reaching forward to grab the bag, “And yes I do know Rossi, we work together. Same unit. He's my boss.”

Aaron held the bag slightly out of the younger man’s reach and smirked at him, “What’s it worth to you?”

“Are you proposing to hold my bag hostage, Mr. Hotchner? I’ll have you know I’m a trained negotiator.” The younger man said, smiling back.

Aaron was so pleased to see his flirtation returned that he smiled widely, “Ummhmm. You can have it back in return for a date Dr. Reid.”

Spencer blushed but returned the smile and nodded making Aaron’s smile widen. He had never done something so impulsive before, not since he first started wooing his ex-wife, but this somehow felt right. Flirting with Dr. Reid….Spencer felt right in a way that nothing had felt before.

Spencer quickly drew a bar napkin towards him, pulled out a pen from his bag and wrote down his number.

“My schedule is rather erratic since we travel a lot. I hope that’s ok? I might also need to cancel last minute if we get called away for a case.” Spencer said, apologetically and he pushed the napkin towards Aaron.

“Are you trying to scare me off already?” Aaron asked smiling.

“No, nothing like that,” Spencer said, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

“Relax Spencer, I’m just kidding. I have the night off this Friday so why don’t we tentatively set up a date for Friday night? I’ll text you the details?” Aaron asked, reaching out to cover Spencer’s hand with his over the napkin and stroking the back softly.

“I’d like that.” The younger man said, running his free hand through his unruly chestnut hair and smiling shyly.

With a wave and a smile Spencer picked up his bag and walked out and Aaron was in an even better mood as he made sure everything was locked up for the night.

~*~

Dating Spencer was the easiest thing in the world for Aaron. Conversation between them was never lagging and even the cancelled or rescheduled dates were nothing more than a minor inconvenience. And other than a slight worry for Spencer’s safety when he was on a case Aaron had never been happier. He was fast beginning to think that Spencer might be the one for him. The one he would like to spend the rest of his life with.

Spencer’s frankly terrifying intelligence, his compassion, the sheer beauty of him both inside and out had completely captured Aaron’s attention and he couldn’t imagine a life without Spencer in it.

They had soon developed a pattern of sorts. When Spencer was in town and not working he would show up just before closing time and help with closing up, they would then leave together going back to one of their apartments. Usually, they went to Spencer’s place, since Aaron still didn’t really consider his place home, even after all this time and Spencer’s apartment with its miles of bookshelves and warm colours always felt more inviting.

On Aaron’s nights off they would try to go out on a date or spend the night curled up together watching movies or TV. There were a few disagreements, mostly to do with how much risk Spencer was allowed to take while in the field, brought on by a lecture Aaron had heard Dave delivering to his lover. He had not meant to eavesdrop, but when he heard the worry in Dave’s voice under the anger, Aaron could not help himself and it lead to their first major argument.

They had eventually made up with Spencer promising to stay as safe as possible and Aaron promising to try not to worry too much. They both knew they couldn’t keep those promises but they were going to do their best to try. Their relationship was worth it.

Now, months later Aaron was toying with the idea of maybe finding a place together so they could move in together or just moving in to Spencer’s apartment since it already felt like home to him. He was wondering how to bring it up with the younger man and feeling nervous about it as he waited for Spencer to show up while tending bar.

He was just wondering why Spencer was so late when he saw Dave enter the bar. The expression on his friend's face, as he walked towards him make Aaron’s heart clutch in his chest. He started shaking his head even before the man made it all the way to him.

“No, no no. Spencer is FINE. Please tell me he’s fine.” He almost begged voice breaking near the end.

“Spencer’s been shot. It was in the neck, but they don’t think it was his carotid and they think he’s going to be fine, but he’s in surgery. I’ll take you.” Dave said, putting a supportive arm around Aaron’s shoulders. It turned out to be a good thing as Aaron’s knees seemed to turn to jelly as soon as he heard the word shot.

Dave gestured to Aaron’s staff and they indicated that they would handle the bar all worried about Aaron and Spencer. They had seen how happy Spencer made him and were more than willing to help out. Gently the older man guided Aaron to his car and drove him to the hospital. Aaron honestly couldn’t remember even a second of the drive. He wouldn’t have been able to tell which hospital they were in if his life depended on it, as he sat frozen in one of the uncomfortable seats in the waiting room along with Spencer’s team and waited for news about his lover.

Hours passed like years for Aaron, as they waited looking up expectantly at every scrubs clad figure that passed until finally, he heard, “Family of Spencer Reid?”

Aaron got up and joined Dave walking towards the tired looking doctor.

“Dr. Reid came through the surgery just fine. He lost a lot of blood so he will be feeling weak and in a lot of pain for a while, but he should heal up just fine. He was very lucky and inch or two to the right and it would definitely have nicked his carotid and we might not have made it in time. As it is we had a hell of a job keeping him from bleeding out.” The doctor said, smiling tiredly.

Aaron’s knees wanted to give out again, as relief surged through him and he barely heard Dave’s question on when they could see him. Soon he was being led into a room where he could see his lover surrounded by machines that beeped and whooshed, as they monitored his life signs.

Aaron sank into the chair beside the bed, pain lodged in his chest at the sight of his Spencer looking so vulnerable. He reached out and gently took Spencer’s hand in his, stroking it.

How long he sat there watching his lover sleep, he didn’t know. People came in and out of the room checking on Spencer but Aaron barely noticed them, he was so lost in watching Spencer breathe and willing him to stay breathing, stay with him. The nurses mostly left him alone and didn’t try to make conversation, when they saw the look on his face. They had seen pain like that before and knew that only the injured man waking up would help.

The first light of dawn was streaming through the windows when Spencer started to stir and Aaron’s grip on his hand tightened fractionally.

“Spencer?”

“Mmm Aaron” The younger man croaked eyes fluttering open slowly.

“Oh thank god. Thank god you are alright.” Aaron gasped, tears starting to run down his cheeks as he pressed the button to call the nurse. All night long he had waited, not shedding a single tear, but now he couldn’t stop. He buried his face in the space by Spencer’s hip and cried out all his fear and pain. When he came back to himself, he felt Spencer’s hand gently stroking through his short hair.

Aaron looked up into pain-filled hazel eyes that looked worriedly at him and it struck him that even injured and in pain, his love was worried about  _ him _ of all things.

The medical staff had moved quietly around the two men checking on Spencer and making sure that he was alright while Aaron was purging his emotions and they were alone again.

“Hey, you alright?” Spencer asked softly.

“You’re asking me?” Aaron asked, incredulously, “I should be asking you that question. God Spencer don’t scare me like that again.” Aaron said, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Spencer’s slightly chapped lips.

“Won’t, I promise,” Spencer answered, bringing his hand up to pull Aaron closer and rest his forehead against the older man’s.

“Rest, now. I’ll stay.” Aaron said as he relaxed back into the chair.

“No, you go home and get some sleep. You look like I feel. You can come back after you’ve had some sleep, a shower and a good meal.” Spencer said, frowning at him, “Don’t make me sic Rossi on you. I will you know.” Spencer said, firmly when it looked like Aaron was going to protest.

“Fine. Be that way. See if I care.” Aaron said, pouting, increasing his lover’s amusement. Spencer just smiled and gestured for him to go. Aaron went.

~*~

When Aaron came back hours later rested, showered and shaved, as requested by Spencer he saw Spencer sitting up and chatting with the bubbly blonde technical analyst Penelope Garcia who worked with Spencer’s unit. He smiled as he watched his lover try to fend off her good-natured mothering. Spencer still seemed to be in some pain, but otherwise, he looked much better and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. He had not even noticed the coil of tension that had been sitting in his chest until it released at the sight of his lover sitting up in bed and smiling at him.

Aaron smiled back, as he walked towards Spencer to press a kiss to his lips.

“Hey, you,” Spencer said, as they pulled out of the kiss.

“Hey yourself, love.” Aaron returned, as he sat on the edge of the bed, “Hello Penny.” He said, smiling at the blonde woman.

“Hi, now that you’re here to keep him in line I can leave,” She said, smiling back at Aaron.

“I see how it is. Ganging up on poor little me.” Spencer mock-pouted.

“Shush you. He hasn’t been too much trouble has he?” Aaron asked, the woman and she smiled and shook her head reaching out to ruffle Spencer’s hair gently as he batted her hand away and winced slightly as his wound pulled.

Aaron noted the wince and the lack of expression for a second after knowing it meant that Spencer was gathering himself as he dealt with the pain. It made Aaron hurt for his love. Garcia quickly said her goodbyes and left knowing that the lovers probably wanted their privacy.

“How much pain, on a scale of one to ten?” Aaron asked, softly dark eyes boring into Spencer’s own hazel ones, “Don’t lie.”

“Eleven?” Spencer said, making a face, “But I just got some painkillers so it should fade soon.” He continued.

“Promise to tell me if it gets too bad.”

“I promise,” Spencer said, softly pulling Aaron closer so he could sit with his back against the head of the bed snuggling Spencer into his body.

Aaron felt the residual tension leave his body as Spencer curled into him.

“Love you, so much. You have no idea how much I love you, Spencer. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you. I don’t want to waste any more time shuttling between my place and yours.” Aaron said, holding his lover close.

“Love you too Aaron. Are you asking me to move in with you? Cos you know, my place is bigger and most of your stuff is already there.” Spencer said, pulling away a little to look into Aaron’s eyes.

“No, that’s not what I’m asking, although I think that is what we should do as soon as you are out of hospital. I’m asking you to marry me. Will you do me the honour of being my husband Spencer Reid?” Aaron asked. He had not known that he was going to ask until he had said it, but now that he had he found he meant it with every fibre of his being.  

“I…you…YES!!” Spencer exclaimed as he leaned forward to place a bruising kiss to the older man’s lips, “Ow. Remind me to do that again when I’m better.” He muttered, disgruntled as he pulled away.

“Definitely,” Aaron said, smiling and kissing him gently as they cuddled together in the bed.

“So who’s going to tell Dave he has a wedding to plan?” Spencer asked, playfully after a little while.

Aaron laughed at that while Spencer smiled at his lover.

**The Beginning….**


End file.
